


Roasted

by Leah_Red



Series: Inktober 2018 [3]
Category: Bandom, Halsey (Musician), Paramore
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Inktober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 02:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16232606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leah_Red/pseuds/Leah_Red
Summary: Prompt #3 for Inktober 2018





	Roasted

"This isn't how you're supposed to make marshmallows." Ashley looked over Hayley's shoulder as she turned the burner on the stove all the way to high.

"Listen," Hayley started, pulling open a plastic bag of marshmallows with her teeth. She spat out a piece of plastic and it landed on the burner, quickly melting and leaving a chemical smell in the air. "The last time I started a fire at a party the police got involved so I'd rather not have the cops called again."

Hayley pulled open drawers and cabinets until she found the utensils, holding up a fork triumphantly. "Aha!" Ashley watched her skewer a marshmallow and hold it _just_ above the burner. "See? Perfect. And no one can yell at me for burning something now." 

Ashley sighed and shook her head. "If you insist." After a couple moments of trying her best to ignore the smell of roasting marshmallow, Ashley gave in. "Hand me a fork?"


End file.
